


Three's A Crowd

by Granjolrass



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: F/F, F/M, He's a giant fucking dork, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Quentin's POV, Threesome, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Granjolrass/pseuds/Granjolrass
Summary: So..uh. Let’s call this chapter “Three’s a Crowd” or “How I singlehandedly managed to fuck my best friend and ruin my relationship.”No. The first one is definitely better. Let’s go with the first one.





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gizmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmo/gifts).



So..uh. Let’s call this chapter “Three’s a Crowd” or “How I singlehandedly managed to fuck my best friend and ruin my relationship.”  
No. The first one is definitely better. Let’s go with the first one. 

So it all started when I woke up and realized I wasn’t alone in bed. In fact there were three people in bed with me; two of them were my friends who just so happened to be naked, and one of them was my (very) unhappy girlfriend glowering at me from the foot of the bed. Er.. she’s my ex girlfriend now I guess? Anyway, I know what you’re thinking. Probably something like “Quentin, it clearly didn’t /start/ that way.” Or: “You told me you hated the plot device where the writer starts at the end and then fills in the blanks, and you’ve literally used it TWICE.” And you’re right, on both accounts. So let me start at the beginning; the /actual/ beginning. 

So there were feelings; a lot of feelings. Defeating the Beast was top priority, so bottling our emotions in order to use battle magic seemed like a small price to pay. That was, until we felt what it was like to go back on emotions. It kind of felt like that time I watched the 24-hour marathon of Titanic. That’s the best I can describe it. So anyway, we were back on emotions and we’d had a bit too much to drink and Margo and I decided it was best to get Eliot into bed. And somehow we ended up in bed with him. He closed his eyes almost immediately, but Margo and I stayed up talking for a bit; which was weird because Margo never talked to me unless it was to tell me I was an idiot or that my shoes didn’t match or something. So we talked for a bit and I then she was pressed up against me and I was telling her we’d do whatever it took to help Eliot and then she kissed me. 

And I know I have- had a girlfriend, but I was high on emotion magic and she was pressing up against me and well, they’re boobs and I’m me. And suddenly we were full-on making out. I barely had time to blink before she was slipping off her cardigan and pulling her shirt over her head. And god, her boobs were just… they were so nice. So then I’m pulling my shirt over my head (I only got a little stuck), and I’m trying to get her bra off, but fuck, those things are so complicated. Anyway, I finally got it off and we were kissing and I guess all the moving around must have woke Eliot because all of the sudden I felt him press his body against my back. 

His hand slid down my bare chest, and well… I was…let’s say enthused. Alright, fuck it. I was hard. I turned to Eliot and suddenly I was kissing him and Margo was kissing my neck, and Christ it was nice to get all that attention. I clumsily helped Eliot undo his shirt. Running my hands up his chest as we kissed, I slid the shirt off his shoulders and it cascaded to the floor. Margo’s hands came from behind, undoing my jeans as I worked on Eliots’. Before long we were in nothing but underwear. Eliot sat up to kick off his pants, and I rose with him, running my fingers through his hair as we kissed. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Margo running her hands down her breasts. She slid a hand into her panties as she watched us. And god, I don’t think I’ve ever been that hard in my life. 

After a moment she retracted her hand, crawling over to us. “Gosh Q, quit being so greedy.” She pulled Eliot by the chin and kissed him hungrily. And seriously, I don’t know why she called me greedy because she’s the one who started all of this in the first place. Since I resented being ignored, I took the opportunity to cup my hands around Margo’s perfect breasts. She moaned into Eliot’s mouth as I thumbed her nipples in circles. She grinded against Eliot’s leg for a moment and then broke away from him. “Fuck, this is getting ridiculous. Q,, quit it with the forplay and get over here and fuck me.” Yes. She literally said that. And when a hot girl tells you to fuck her, you do it. Because, uh, I can count on one hand the amount of times that’s happened to me. Once. “And as for you.” She had said, turning to El. “Ya know, Q always talks so big.” She grinned, running a finger down my lips. “I’d like to see if he can put his money where his mouth is.” Eliot grinned. “Yes queen Bambi.” He laughed at himself in that way he does when he’s wasted and he thinks everything that comes out of his mouth is comedy gold. 

Before I could even make a move, my boxers were on the floor and Margo was on top of me. “Hopefully this is something you’re actually proficient at.” She mused, and without another word, she slid down on my cock. I opened my mouth to gasp and found Eliot’s cock waiting expectantly for me. “Queen Bambi decreed it!” He said, still giggling to himself as he pressed his cock into my mouth. God it was so thick I nearly choked. But, I took the whole thing because, despite what those two might think, this was not my first rodeo. There was this one summer at magic camp… But, that’s not relevant now. So, anyway, where was I? Margo riding me, cock in my mouth, right. 

So Margo’s pretty much just using me as a glorified sex toy, but fuck it was worth it to watch the way her boobs bounced. Christ. And I couldn’t have been doing an awful job with Eliot either because he was making some pretty encouraging noises. He grabbed a fistful of my hair, shoving me further down on his cock. I could tell he was close, and fuck I wasn’t sure how much longer I could hold out myself. Then suddenly Margo’s moaning loudly and she tightens around me and I come, so hard. I moan around Eliot, which results in a mouthful. I’m going to leave whether I swallow or not up to your imagination. I think I’ve given you enough details for one day. I have to leave just a little bit of mystery. 

Anyway, you can imagine the rest. Margo says something sarcastic, we all fall asleep, and I wake up with an angry ex-girlfriend. So, I’m not sure what the point of all of this is. I guess the moral of the story is, don’t suppress your emotions in order to use battle magic and then up banging two of your friends and ruining your relationship? Um.. maybe I should just admit to myself that writing is not the best career choice..

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi to me on Tumblr @howwerollintheshire


End file.
